The Collection of One Shots
by bonesforlife
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, so be nice, leave a review  it'll make me happy :D   and most of them will be written from Booth's point of view :D
1. The Nerf War

**The Nerf War**

"Hey Bones! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the front door.

"Bones!" Now I was panicking. Was she home? She did call me to say she was coming home early. No. She's home. She just hasn't come so she can't have heard me, I say to myself.

I started making my way to the kitchen to get a beer. It'd been a long day, what with having Daisy trudging around behind me, instead of my Bones.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhh!" was all I heard before I was pelted with little yellow foam balls.

"I'm Scarredface!" she said as I was pelted with more balls.

"Scarface, Bones. You're Scarface. Where did you get that?"

"I was at the toy store with Angela and Michael and a sales person was demonstrating them. Micheal got so excited I thought he was going to asphyxiate." She explained. I looked at her with amazement. I never thought she'd be the one to buy toy guns. I always thought it would be me.

"Well, a baby's laughter is a beautiful thing, Bones, when they're not choking."

I spied a TOYS'R'US bag and walked over to it. There were 2 more guns inside. "Bones, what do we need 3 for?" I said as I started toward the couch. I'm gonna need that for cover, in about 3 seconds, I thought.

"For when the baby comes, so she'll be able to play as well," she said it like I'd asked a stupid question.

I aimed my gun and hit her square in the chest with a few foam balls then ducked. She ran for cover behind the doorway and only appeared when she was going to shoot me. I never thought I'd be here with the love of my life, having a nerf war, but here I was.

When she hid behind the door for the 100th time, I snuck up to the door so when she turned, she'd fall right into my arms.

Three. Two. One.

When Bones turned she wasn't expecting me to be right there and fell directly into my arms, just as I had planned.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When we parted I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes that always weaken me in the knees.

"I love you, Bones. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I believe you tell me at least 10 times a day. I love you too, Booth." Those words melt my heart until its just a pool at my feet.

"We should get some dinner," I said, forehead still pressed to hers, still looking in her eyes.

"You always think about you're stomach, Booth."

"I think I remember you mentioning that at one stage or another," I say with a cheeky grin, "But our baby needs some food too."

"Thai?"

"Thai?"


	2. Vincent's Tragic Death

**Vincent's Tragic Death**

Vincent answered the phone knowing full well it was Broadsky on the other end. Booth had handed him the phone so he could get a call tracking application going on his phone. Suddenly, glass shattered from above and everyone was on the floor. Booth started to get up, thinking no one had been hit by the bullet. He heard Brennan's voice and looked to Vincent. He was trying to get up but Booth gently pushed him back down pressed his hands to Vincent's chest. Dark red blood was pouring out of Vincent's chest. He'd been hit. Thirty seconds later there was no reason for Booth to keep the pressure on Vincent's chest. Vincent was dead.

Booth was lying in his bed trying to sleep but Vincent's face kept popping up whenever he closed his eyes. He wondered if his partner was getting any sleep in the next room and was thankful she was safe. Booth fell into a light sleep; comforted by the fact his partner was safe.

Lying on Booth's uncomfortable couch, Brennan was trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Vincent's face would appear every time she tried to sleep, so she gave up. Brennan had done a lot of thinking while lying on the couch. Brennan decided she had questions that needed answered and needed comfort immediately.

Hearing the door quietly open, Booth sat up quickly and reached for his gun. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4am. He put the gun away as soon as he saw who it was. Brennan entered the room and started asking her questions. Booth listened to Brennan ask her questions. He provided as many answers and as much comfort as he could. When she asked for a hug, he gave her one and gently lowered them onto the bed, where she cried into his shoulder until she was all out of tears.


	3. The Breakfast

**The Breakfast**

Reaching into the fridge I grab out the eggs and milk to start the scrambled eggs. Suddenly the space between the fridge and the bench was a lot smaller than 2 seconds ago. I turned around and slowly manoeuvred my way around Bones, who was right behind me getting out the bread to start on her toast.  
>"Right. There it is. Sorry." I say as I try to move out of her way. "Do you want me to help you with that?" I asked, cracking the eggs into a bowl and tossing the shells into the sink.<br>"No. I can make toast. It's just, your kitchen is very small." She replied. I should have expected that, but it blindsided me.  
>"My kitchen is the same size it's always been. Look at it." I say as I make sure that my kitchen has most definitely <em>not<em> gotten smaller overnight.  
>"The implication being that I've grown bigger." She casually says as she pops her bread into the toaster.<br>"No, no." I drop the fork I'm using in shock_._Where did that come from? I bend down to pick it up and realize I'm not even fully dressed for the day. All I'm wearing is my work shirt, boxers, crazy socks and slippers. Better remember to put pants on or I'll never hear the end of how 'Booth nearly left the apartment wearing everything but pants and shoes.'  
>"It's not that you've grown bigger. It's just, you've gotten larger," I manage to blurt out. I'm fairly certain I'm digging myself into a huge hole. "You know, like, you just expanded..." Yep, gigantic hole now. I can tell I'm in trouble by the way she's looking at me with a you-better-shut-up-now-to-save-yourself look. "You look great, by the way," I look at her as approvingly as I can, prepping myself for the 'anthropologically speaking..." speech.<br>"What you see is the manifestation of your own virility, which fills you with a sense of pride and power. It's natural to confuse that with attraction." Wow. This woman, she just blows me away sometimes. My heart has melted all the way down to my feet. Sometimes I don't think she knows how much I truly love her and how much what some of the things she says mean to me.  
>I put the bowl of mixed eggs down and move in to kiss her. She giggles as she gets tangled up in my holster. Bones giggled. I'm still getting used that. When we were just partners, she never giggled, and now she giggles quite a lot. I kiss her to show her how much her words mean to me. She pulls away with a smile and walks around to the other side of the bench to sit down.<br>"Your magazine is in my oatmeal," I say, realizing how little space there is in my apartment for the first time and realizing how much breakfast I'm making for myself.  
>"You know, we don't have to go through this, my place is much roomier." She says as she tries to create more room on the already overcrowded bench.<br>"We both agreed to split time..." I'm trying to defend my apartment. Trying and failing.  
>"Yes, and we are," she sighs, trying to not get agitated by the small amount of room.<br>"...Neither of us really likes it." I finish, still mixing the damned eggs. _How long have I been mixing these for?_  
>"I'm fine." She says in a tone hinting that she's a lot less than fine about this arrangement. It started out okay, until she started showing.<br>"Urgh. Come on, Bones," I say as I put the bowl of nearly rubber eggs on the bench. "You know what? It's been 5 months and we spend almost all of our time together. What we need is one bed, one place, our place." I think I know what's coming.  
>"I thought you'd said you'd never move in with someone again unless you were married." Somehow I knew that was coming.<br>"Are you asking me to marry you?" I ask, teasing her.  
>A flash of panic crosses her face. "What? Me? No, no. You're the one who believes in marriage. I'm not going to bring it up." Does she think she's gonna get out of that one by saying that?<br>"Well! You just did!" I say incredulously.  
>"So you're saying that you aren't going to ask me to marry you?" Now she looks hurt. I didn't mean for that.<br>"No. _You_are going to ask _me t_o marry _you!"_  
>"Hahaha. That's ridiculous." She will be the one to propose, when she's ready.<br>"It's not ridiculous. It's gonna happen, I don't know when." Bones is boring holes into my face, by the way she's looking at me. "But when it does, the three of us should have nice place where there's like..." My cell phone rings right in the middle of my passionate speech.  
>"Booth. Right. On our way." I hang up and turn to Bones.<br>"We got a murder!" A huge smile spreads across my face. This is going to have to be discussed another time.  
>Grabbing the toast out of the toaster, I run off towards my room to put some pants on and grab my shoes.<br>"Booth! That's my toast!" Bones yells after me, as she starts making her way to the bedroom to put more work-appropriate clothing on.


End file.
